


"She's Gone" (Ten x Rose)

by thedoctorofsteel



Series: Tumblr Sentence Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/pseuds/thedoctorofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty story based off of the prompt "She's Gone" and the pairing "Ten x Rose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"She's Gone" (Ten x Rose)

The Doctor watched in horror as Rose was slowly ripped form the lever that anchored her to his world. He screamed her name, begging with all his soul that she would be able to hold on just a little bit longer. Just until the breech closed seconds from now. But then the last of her fingers slipped and she flew toward the void. He felt his voice would give out as his screams battled with the noise from the unforgiving void. Then Pete appeared and took her from his world.   
The breech finally closed and he walked toward the wall where it had been, hoping to somehow still feel Rose's presence. He mentally searched for her but found nothing and finally placed his head against the wall in defeat, barely aware of someone calling his name.   
His eyes suddenly shot open and he frantically kicked at the sheets tangled around him and repeatedly yelled, 'Rose!' until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hope sparked in him but when he looked it wasn't Rose's hand on his shoulder nor Rose's lips that bore his name.  
He blindly stared at the woman in front of him, barely registering her in his frantic state. 'Rose! Where's Rose?!'  
Donna's face fell, full of empathy. 'Doctor. I'm sorry but it was just a dream. She's gone.'  
The Doctor dropped his head into his hands, stifling a sob. He was painfully aware of the truth. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. One that he hadn't woken up from and knew he never would.


End file.
